Lies for the Liars
by Noahoflust
Summary: The Order is in the process of rebuilding, but they might not be prepared for what trials lie ahead...
1. Chapter I: Home

**Warning:** This up to date through chapter 170. Spoilers may be present.

**Disclaimer:** D.Gray-Man does not belong to me. The only character here who does is Laire... The lyrics aren't mind either, they are from "Hospital" by The Used.

* * *

_Before I cross my heart,  
And hope to die at all…_

* * *

"Ah… It's great to be back…"

Lavi stretched contentedly, arching his arms jovially above his unruly red hair as he exited the Ark. What was a pristine white, albeit empty city one moment immediately transformed into the bustling Science Division of the Black Order.

Home.

Despite the recent move the Order had been forced to undertake, things had nearly resumed their old pace as everyone began to resettle. Even the rather unorganized scientists seemed to be back into their normal cycle of all-nighters… It was an almost comforting sight.

"Oi! Old Panda!" The Bookman-in-training called over his shoulder as he continued forward, using his keen eyesight to locate the elder. "I'm going to get some oof-!!"

Lavi's words were cut off as he was stampeded and subsequently knocked over by what seemed to be a… Running cardboard box?! Wait. There _had_ been box involved, but there was definitely something driving it forward… And that something was now sprawled on top of the male Exorcist.

A young woman pushed herself to her knees, whining at the newly-acquired aches shooting through her body. One hand ran shakily through already-tussled short blonde hair, straying for a moment at the black tips, as if to check if they were still intact.

And then her eyes met Lavi's, and it took every fiber of his being to resist shoving the girl off of him.

He knew those eyes from somewhere… A light brown mixed with an almost sickly pale green that, when in the proper light, almost looked yellow. At the current moment the look in those eyes was one of seemingly genuine shock and confusion, but the teen had a distinct sense that that expression could turn to one of murderous intent within a second. But… That was all just in his imagination, wasn't it?

However, before Lavi could even continue his thoughts , the female had shot to her feet, grabbed his arm in the same motion, and was currently doing her best to pull him upright .

"O-oh no! I'm sorry, I really am, Mr. Exorcist! I put too much in my box and I couldn't see over the top!! Are you all right?"

It took him a moment to fully snap out of his reverie, but once he did so the Bookman stood hastily and brushed himself off, giving his wayward smirk to the flustered female.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. I wasn't watching where I was going either…" He trailed away, taking a moment to examine the creature in front of him a bit more substantially.

She was actually around his age, or maybe even a year older, judging from her height. The aforementioned black-ended locks hung in layers around the girl's light complexion, nearly shadowing those familiar eyes. (But they couldn't be familiar, could they…? And where had he seen them?) A long white lab coat hung limply around her shoulders, open just enough to reveal a simple red tank and black jeans stuffed into heavy boots. Despite her overall disheveled appearance, the box-wielding blonde actually wasn't too unfortunate-looking.

But that was beside the point… She was talking again, obviously feeling a bit awkward under the Exorcist's gaze.

"Um… My name is Laire. I'm a new member of the Science Division… It's nice to meet you, Mr. Exorcist." The young lady introduced herself, managing a rather hasty bow, which was returned in an equally quick manner.

"Nice to meet you, Laire. I'm Lavi." He responded, feeling one gloved hand reach up to scratch his head as a force of habit.

A scientist, huh? No wonder she looked so frazzled.

(But where had he seen those eyes?)

Shaking the nagging question from his brain, the redhead finally glanced towards the ground about him to find it scattered with books, pencils, and other assorted objects. All contents of the speeding box, no doubt… He could now understand why Laire had been unable to see.

He was just about to offer to help with cleanup when the blonde abruptly whirled around and started heading off, offering him a good-natured wave.

"I should really be going now… The others need my help! It was nice meeting you Lavi!" Laire called over her shoulder, her lab coat fluttering behind her and she trotted amongst the rest of the Science Division, soon vanishing from sight.

"W-wait! Hey! What about your…" Lavi began to gesture at the floor, still littered with the girl's spilled belongings… Only they were gone. Completely. There was nothing left, not a single pencil nor book nor piece of paper. Even the box was gone. It was as if every sign of the female scientist's presence had suddenly vanished, leaving only photographic memories within the mind of the apprentice Bookman.

(But where had he seen those eyes?)

* * *

_Take off my mask,  
And leave the lies to the liars…_

* * *

All right... I've never done this before so any USEFUL feedback/reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter II: Waiting Games

**Warning:** This up to date through chapter 170. Spoilers may be present.

**Disclaimer:** D.Gray-Man does not belong to me. The only character here who does is Laire... The lyrics aren't mind either, they are from "Hospital" by The Used.

* * *

_Before I cross my heart,  
And hope to die at all…_

* * *

The Millennium Earl was happy.

Perhaps "happy" was not truly the correct term, but one could tell that he was more cheerful than usual. This fact alone might not have normally been a worry to the members of the Noah Clan, but today… Today things seemed undeniably different.

First off, the Earl was in his human form. That in itself was a rather rare occurrence, and was only resorted to in the presence of normal humans. Secondly, he was _humming_. This was not a song most would find particularly comforting, however, for it had a rather ominous tune. However, the song was familiar to many members of the biblical family, and the words seemed to be audibly hanging in the air as their leader supplied the melody.

"So… What did you call us together for now, Earl?"

As usual, Road Kamelot was first to break the silence, eager to be released for playtime. The outwardly young girl was perched upside-down in one of the many chairs gathered within the dim room, her mischievous golden eyes watching the Earl curiously. One stockinged leg hung limply over an armrest, while another stuck straight up again the seat's back, causing her overly frilly skirt to fall around her knees. Overall, Road looked like a completely normal pre-teen… But the other Noah knew perfectly well how cruel and calculating she could really be.

"I'm interested to know as well. Especially since the Exorcists have now moved out of our reach… Temporarily, of course. "

Sheryl Kamelot added in, sitting casually in a chair near his adopted daughter. The Minister was keeping one protective eye on her to ensure that she did not topple backwards due to her almost comical position… Even though he (and everyone else) knew that the chance of that happening was completely zero.

With a quick adjustment of his monocle the man continued, "And besides, we have all the resources ready to move forward since you finished the new Egg…"

"I already have begun preparations for the next phase of my plan." The Earl interjected calmly, his humming coming to a smooth halt as he spared a swift glance about the room towards the other Noah.

"What are you talking about Master? What kind of 'preparations'?"

Now Tyki Mikk seemed interested in the conversation, leaning forward in his seat as his cigarette dangled between two of his long fingers.

"I don't think it's really your concern at the moment, Tyki. Master knows what he is doing; you should have more faith in him."

The Noah of Pleasure shot a slightly perturbed glanced towards Lulu Bell, who was primly seated across the room, twisting strands of her long blonde ponytail about one currently pale finger. Her gold eyes glimmered emotionlessly from underneath dark sunglasses, watching the other Noah with that look of silent superiority which she always seemed to wear.

_Hmph… Suck up. You just want to make up for the fact that you lost the other Egg. _

The thought slipped quickly through his mind as he gave a rather cocky smirk in return to the stare. A light giggle issued from the Noah of Dreams, who was obviously entertained by the heated looks being shot back and forth.

Seeming to read Tyki's thoughts, the Earl waved one gloved hand, as if to signal a truce between the two relatives. "Lulu Bell does have a point, Tyki-pon. You will get answers to all of your questions very soon, so please be patient."

"…Very well, Master."

Tyki gave a defeated sigh and slouched back into his seat once more, running a hand idly through his curly black hair, still left untrimmed per Road's request. He was almost certain that his niece already knew (and had probably had a hand in) their master's newest plot, but he was also certain that nothing would be gained by pestering either of them further… The only thing he could do at the moment was to wait.

And he hated waiting.

* * *

_Take off my mask,  
And leave the lies to the liars…_

* * *

Thanks a lot for the revies on Chapter I. Oh, and the first cover is now up as well, please check out my profile to get the link.


	3. Chapter III: Issues of Authority

**Warning:** This up to date through chapter 171. Spoilers may be present.

**Disclaimer:** D.Gray-Man does not belong to me. The only character here who does is Laire. The lyrics aren't mind either, they are from "Hospital" by The Used.

* * *

_Before I cross my heart,  
And hope to die at all…_

* * *

"Who wants coffee?"

Lenalee Lee made her way into the bustling Science Division, smiling brightly at the drowsy workers who instantly perked up at the strong scent emanating from the cart she pushed. A chorus of "I do!"s echoed about the room as she paused and began pouring the dark liquid into a never-ending stream of mugs.

"May I have some as well?"

The Exorcist whirled around, jumping slightly as she found Legory Peck standing behind her, a rather exasperated-looking Reever in tow.

"Ah! Um yes, of course!" She offered him that practiced smile and went back to her self-appointed duty, not noticing the rather lecherous glances the bespectacled scientist was giving her. Reever couldn't help but roll his eyes and sigh, running a hand through his auburn hair. Not again… Were all of Central's members this troublesome?

"Hey, Perverted Peck!"

A well-aimed book suddenly struck the Section Two Chief in the back of the head, letting out a dull thud. The man gave a yelp (along with a few curses) and whipped about for the source of the assault. Reever and Lenalee both glanced around as well to find a rather irate blonde stomping towards them, several books tucked under her arm. Laire.

"If you don't stop gawking at every girl you see I'll throw something larger at you!" The young woman threatened, stopping in front of her boss and planting her free hand on a hip and cocking it sassily. "Get to work."

Legory rubbed the wound and shot a glare towards the female over the top of his glasses. He attempted to regain his composure by smoothing out his hair and calmly picking up the book that had been hurled at him. "I am not 'gawking'. And stop calling me 'Perverted Peck'... You should treat your superiors with more respect."

"I'll treat you with more respect when you deserve it…" The blonde mumbled rebelliously, snatching the book and then trotting over to Lenalee, her interest suddenly piqued. "Hey… You're Chief Komui's sister, right?" She seemed to almost switch personalities in front of the other teen, her light brown eyes glittering in interest.

"Hm? Yes, I'm Lenalee Lee. It's nice to meet you." The brunette nodded and gave the newcomer a smile as she poured the last of the coffee. "Oops… Looks like I'm out for now…"

"I'll go with you to get more!" Laire volunteered good-naturedly, despite the smirk she flashed at her supervisor as she added, "I'll get you away from the pervert…" Grabbing the other girl's arm without warning, the scientist commenced to tow the Exorcist off, the cart clattering across the floor as they vanished from sight.

Reever was unable to resist a rather entertained snicker as he glanced towards his annoyed coworker, who had taken to grumbling into his coffee.

"So… Is she your assistant then? I heard that she just joined the Order. They must have had good reason for putting her in that spot…"

"Hmph. I suppose. She's a nuisance sometimes but I would be lying if I said she wasn't useful for some things…" Peck admitted, staring down the corridor where the two girls had vanished. "I was surprised that they gave a new member that position, though… Have you heard anything from Chief Komui about why such a thing happened?"

The Australian shot him a curious glance. "No, I didn't really think it was important. If you really want to know you should ask him… She is in your section, after all. Why is it so important?"

Legory downed the last of his coffee as he continued to gaze into space. He did not answer Reever.

* * *

"So… Your Innocence is called 'The Dark Boots', right?"

Laire's voice abruptly cut into Lenalee's thoughts as the pair treaded down the long halls of the Order, heading towards the newly-finished kitchen. She blinked and gave a quick shake of her head as she forced herself out of her daydreams.

"How did you know the name of my Innocence?"

"I've been reading the profiles of all the current Exorcists. I find each of you fascinating, to be honest. Especially the way Innocence seems to evolve and react to its wielder with almost a life of its own…" The blonde mused, an almost dreamy smile on her lips. "Heh… You must think I'm weird for being interested in that …"

"No, I don't… Really." Lenalee insisted, giving the older girl a warm smile. "I will say that the behavior of Innocence is something I'll never understand, though… Especially since mine seems to have become a new type…" She added a bit softer, glancing towards her ankles around which floated those still-unfamiliar red rings.

Crystal-Type.

That was what she was now. A completely new level of Innocence, not Parasite and not Equipment…

But why her?

"You know… Some of the others think that you might have the Heart. I would really love to study your Innocence... " Laire suddenly murmured, her voice lowered as she glanced at the female Exorcist from under her eyelashes. For some reason the look made Lenalee shudder… It felt almost like she was being dissected.

"Um… I…"

"Lenalee?"

A familiar voice broke the tension in the air and Lenalee nearly sighed in relief as she sighted her brother not far down the hall. Forcing herself to forget the stare of the scientist, she abandoned the cart and trotted over to her remaining family member.

"Good evening, brother! Did you need me for something?"

"…Yes. I wanted to take you to Helvaska for a check-up." Komui nodded, placing a hand gently on his younger sister's shoulder. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, as Laire's eyes were now turned towards him, looking almost yellow in the light of the corridor. Forcing the paranoia away, he gave Lenalee a light smile as he proceeded lead her off, the hand upon her guiding almost urgently.

"Huh? Bu-but Brother-!" The teen blinked in slight surprise, looking upside-down at the man as she tried to escape grasp. "I don't need another check-up! I'm fine! And I was going to get everyone more coffee…"

"You can do that later."

"B-but… Laire…" Lenalee glanced over her shoulder in an attempt to apologize to the blonde scientist, but cut her would-be sentence short when she saw that the girl was gone. The coffee cart now sat abandoned and the Exorcist thought she could barely see a figure in a white lab coat trailing away far down the corridor.

* * *

_Take off my mask,  
And leave the lies to the liars…_

* * *

Sorry this took so long... I wanted to make this chapter a bit more lengthy (which I obviously succeeded in doing), but I'm not quite sure I'm happy with how it turned out overall. Oh well.

Anyway, this is meant to be a chapter where you begin to see a bit of Laire's real personality. While she seems nice at first, she's really quite a selfish girl.

And don't worry, the cover for Chapter II is coming.


End file.
